The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data detection.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function receives data sets and applies a data detection algorithm and a data decode algorithm to the data sets to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, changes in data from one data set to the next may be significant enough that the range of processing becomes negatively impacted from one data set to the next, thus reducing the accuracy of the data processing.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.